If Only We Could Go Back
by TriCladdagh
Summary: What if as Arthur was dying he realized that he loved Merlin all along? If offered the chance to change things would he? What would change and what would remain the same?
1. Chapter 1

If Only We Could Go Back

A/N: I don't know the beautiful characters of Merlin or Arthur…Technically; they belong to everyone as many believe them to be historical figures. However, if they are myth then allow me to curtsy to the original author because the story of King Arthur and Merlin has survived for centuries! I am taking ideas for the BBC version here.

{| : ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ( : |}

Even after how I treated hi, in the past and how I reacted to him when he revealed his huge life altering secret, he was still determined to save my life.

As my strength was slowing leaving me, I thought about all he had done for me, endured because of me and my family, lost because of me and my beliefs. I thought about him, my manservant through circumstance, my friend…no my best friend choice…Merlin. My Merlin! I know that the past ten years would have been unbearable without his aide, his unwavering loyalty and friendship, his wisdom and (now that I know) without his magic I would not have even made it to this day.

As I think back about everything we have been through together; I am coming to realize that while I did do things to try and gain my father's love and praise; what was always more important to me was trying to match myself to the man that Merlin always saw me as. I have long come to the conclusion that I hated disappointing Merlin more than my father. Even as I married Gwen, he stood with me. He talked me into forgiving her, he was one of the few who respected my choice and even encouraged me to do so.

I am coming to the end of my life. I don't believe he will be able to save me no matter how powerful he is or how hard he tries. As I have come to accept my death; I realize that I would rather have no one else here beside me during this time, not my knights, my councillors, Gaius, not even Gwen. For while I do love my wife I am not, nor do I think I have every truly been in love with her the way that Lancelot had. I now can admit that my feelings for Merlin are so much more. I don't even know but I wonder and hope that he feels the same way towards me. I think he does; after all, why else would he have stayed and put up with so much. Oh, if only I could repeat the past ten years all over again. I would do so many things differently, both with Merlin and even with Morgana. Somehow, life just wasn't very fair.

"Arthur? Arthur, can you hear me?" Merlin's worried voice breaks into my thoughts.

"Yes, Merlin, I can hear you," I smile and say slowly because of the pain and exhaustion I'm feeling. I love hearing his voice but the sadness in it worries me. I don't want him to feel bad about my death.

"Just…Just hold on. Please hold on. We should be there soon. Then everything will be alright," he is pleading with me. He still has hope to save me but I know it's to late.

As I turn to tell him so, Morgana emerges from the surrounding forest. I try to focus on what she's saying but everything is starting to going in and out of focus. I know that I spoke to her; however, I can't quite remember exactly what I said as I am trying to maintain my focus on Merlin who was sneaking up behind her and knowing I can't help him but hoping that he'll be alright all the same. The next thing I know is my sword is being driven into Morgana (who for a second just looks down and laughs).

"No mortal blade can kill me," Morgana sneers at Merlin.

In a strong and unwavering voice that I have never heard him use before, I hear him say, "This is no mortal blade. Like the one Mordred used it was also forged by dragon's breath." And as he spoke I noticed that Morgana had started looking paler. Once Merlin was done speaking Morgana was no more.

'I'm sorry Arthur, so sorry. I had to she would have killed you."

While I do mourn my sister's death (I do so in memory of the girl I grew with rather than the woman she became through hatred), I am so proud of the man I realize that I have loved for years. He is looking at me with fear and I know it is because he was the one that killed my sister turned enemy. I know that I have to let him know that everything is fine and to try and tell him how I truly feel.

So with as much energy as I can I try to pull myself into a sitting position and tell him, "You did it. We're free now. Thank you"

"Come on Arthur, its just over the next hill now," he smiles but I can see the tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

I try with everything left in me; however, when I go down, I know this is it. We talk and I am at war with myself. I want to tell him I love him (and I hope he says it back), yet I am not sure that I should. I don't want him over thinking it or not being able to move forward if he love me back.

"Hold me, Merlin. Please just hold me." As he his holding me tightly in his arms, I am enjoying what I know are my final moment, exactly where I want to be.

"Please, Arthur! Please, don't leave me. I don't know what to do without you. I love you," he sobs.

"Merlin, I …I love you to. I wish…I wish that things had been different. We could have been amazing together."

"We are amazing together…we are." He has a small smile. I try to put my hand to the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss but I don't have the energy. He seems to understand what I wanted and leans down and places a soft sweet kiss to my lips.

"I love you, Merlin. Don't every change." Those were my final words to him as after that I couldn't move anything anymore. I hear and see him call the Great Dragon, of the ride to the lake, of him placing my body into the boat, kissing me, pushing my body out onto the lake. I can also see him crying himself sick.

_NOTE: well what do you think and should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2: Arthur (re)meets Freya

Arthur (re)meets Freya (Chapter 2)

I feel the boat I am floating across the lake; then it seems all at once I come to a complete stop with a bump as I hit land. I sit up before realizing that I shouldn't be able to seeing as I am now dead. As I close my eyes, my first thoughts are of Merlin, MY Merlin and how I will never again see his beautiful smile, feel his hands, or hear his voice.

"Welcome, King Arthur. I am the Lady of the Lake, friend to Merlin. My name is Freya. I am here to guide you on your journey" I think she looks lovely. Wait did she say she was a friend of Merlin? How did that come about? I can't help myself so I start asking questions.

"I am dead am I not? Are you? You said you know Merlin? How did you meet? You do look a bit familiar but I am sorry I can not place you."

"To your first question yes and no; you are the Once and Future King. I met you briefly, in Camelot. I look much different now; however. I was the cursed Druid girl that the bounty hunters had locked in a cage. Merlin had freed me and while we had wanted to flee together it was not meant to be. It was neither his destiny nor mine though I didn't know it at the time." She smiles sadly as she tells me this. I think back and try to remember. Oh…

"Oh…oh no I killed you," I say remorsefully, looking her in the eye. "I am so sorry."

"What is done is done, King Arthur. I forgave you long ago. For had I have come to know two things. The first is that while Merlin and I had loved each other and still do…it isn't the soul mate kind of love that I know that Merlin did and does feel for you. While I know he would have left with me, his very heart and soul would have remained in Camelot with you." She gives me a huge smile as she continues. "The second thing I know is that I was destined to become the Lady of the Lake after I passed on. Merlin allowed me to complete my destiny when he set my body to rest here. I have been able to help guide and aide him with your combined destinies. I am so proud of you both; especially, since you had finally admitted to each other your true feelings."

"Yes," I say sadly. "I just hate to think of all the time we wasted. If only we could go back to somewhere along the line, or at least I could go back with what I know now. The things that I would have said, the things I would have done differently."

"Yes; however, there were vital things that had to be done in order for destiny to be fulfilled. I was one of many of such events."

"I understand that I do; however, my reaction to things could have been better. I should have treated him better," I utter looking down at the ground.

We continue talking about some of the other events that played a major part in Merlin and my destiny; things like how he became my manservant, my saving him from the poison, the Questing Beast, and many more. We also chatted about why, how and when Morgana turned to evil. We talk for what seems like days or even weeks.

I find talking about Merlin make me depressed as all I want to do is have him in my arms at the moment. Looking up at Freya, I know she can see the un-fallen tears in my eyes, I tell her honestly, with a broken smile, "Oh Freya, I just wish I could go back. I miss him so. Some things didn't have to turn out the way they did. I understand many events are what made Merlin the amazingly powerful warlock he is, but he has lost so very much because of our destiny…he's lost many friends, you, even his own father whom he only knew for a day. He deserves happiness more than anyone I know. I know that I can't give him that anymore, but could you please look after him for me until it is his turn to come here?"

"Arthur, I..." She looks around quickly before leaning in and whispers, "I am not supposed to do this but this is for Merlin after all. You can remain here until you are once again needed and rise again…or…I can send you back to the beginning and you can try again. Just remember some things MUST remain the same for Merlin to have the help that he will require. I am one of those things that must not be changed, Arthur. I must die…just be there for him when it is my time to die. You don't have to be the one to deliver the final blow but it must be done."

"And I will retain all my memories of the past events? Will I still be the Once and Future King?"

"Yes." She says softly. "However, by changing anything; you must understand that the past ten years as you know it will forever be changed. Some things will still occur while others will never come to pass. If done correctly this time around your souls will be joined for all time. What is your answer?"

"Yes. Yes. I wish to go back!" I smile so largely that I am sure that my checks will crack and couldn't care less.

Freya smiles back at me, lifts her hand and the next thing I see is a blinding light.

_A/N:I would like to say thank you to those who have read and commented. I do have more chapters done; however, I need to re-read and edit them before posting (give me a few days) :) Again thank you all for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3 And it starts again…

And it starts again…

Arthur POV

It is a knocking that wakes me. "Enter," I yell. As I haven't opened my eyes yet, I hear Merlin come in and place a jug and my breakfast on the table. Wait…Merlin never knocks. I sit up quickly and open my eyes. I look at the servant in my room, it isn't my Merlin. As the servant goes to open my drapes and windows, I open my mouth and quickly close it as more light enters from the windows. These are not my rooms, at least not since I was prince. That is when it hits me…I died!

Memories come back quickly: Morgana a sorceress; Mordred; the battle of Camlan; Freya; Merlin, a warlock; all that Merlin told me, everything he has done for me, our friends, and everything he's lost, my injuries, my death and the choice I made to return and hopefully change things, admitting my love to both myself and to Merlin. Now, thanks to Freya, I have been given a chance to change everything for the better and to hopefully show my love and support for Merlin each and every day.

"…do, Sire?" I hear the servant ask with his eyes downward. Merlin would be looking up if not sneaking some of my food, I think fondly. That's when I realize that I haven't heard a word. Hell, I don't even know the man's name; if I'm being honest with myself, the longest I ever had a manservant last was a week or two before Merlin. Merlin who I had fired and rehired more times then I can count because I knew I could never be apart from him for long.

"Excuse me. What did you say?" I ask. As the man looks at me, I remember I have to act more like the prat that Merlin calls me, at least for now, as to not make people suspicious or think I am enchanted.

"Your breakfast is on the table; as well as some documents that the King would like you to go over. You have training with the knights this morning and the King requests your company during the midday meal." (I snort. Requests more like demands, I think.) "I will layout your clothing and armour or when you are ready for them and your sword has been sharpened. Is there anything else you require me to do, Sire?"

"Yes, clean my rooms, take my dogs for a walk, and have my horse ready for after my meal with …my father. I feel like a ride," my voice catching briefly on the word father. My father…how do I feel and what do about him? I do love him, after all he was, no is, my father; however, now I know so much more about him and why he behaves the way he does. He has done some much against magic and magic users. Hell, he'd kill Merlin given half the chance and has tried a couple of the times in the past (or well future). Can I forgive him and how? Maybe I can change his mind some how? All I know now is that I understand that it isn't magic that is evil or good; it is the person who uses it.

The one thing I know for sure is that magic isn't what corrupts a person; after all Merlin was born with his and he only used his powers for good. Most magic users probably, certainly only attacked Camelot because the King was killing them and for the most part for no reason. Actually, it was an evil cycle…His father turned against magic (even though it helped to create me) when my mother died. He started the Purge in his grief, killing anyone with or anyone even associated with magic. Then the magic users attacked Camelot and Uther again just ups his attacks and murders more of them.

"Really this cycle must come to an end. There must be some way to stop it from continuing. I just need time to think about my options," Arthur thinks to himself.

"Actually, Sire," the servant is saying, "you are to attend the execution with the King this afternoon."

"Yes, of course." Arthur agrees. "Remind me again, what were the charges?"

"Sorcery, Sire."

"Yes, yes. But what did the sorcerer do with magic?"

"I don't…I don't know, Sire."

I decided to leave it for now. As I eat the food the servant brought me, I look over the documents from my father. The servant (I really need to stop calling him by this job and learn his name) cleans and then helps me into my clothing and armour. It's obvious that Michael (Merlin would be so proud of me and the fact that I asked the servant what his name is) hasn't done it before as it isn't fastened correctly. He tries twice more before I have had enough.

"Never mind, someone else can help me with it. Just do the chores that I assigned you earlier. Now, leave me," I tell Michael.

"Yes, Sire," Michael says bowing as he leaves my rooms. I take a deep breathe before following him out.

Out in the corridor, I literally have a run in with Morgana. I am torn between wanting my sister back and knowing what she had turned into. I am hoping that this time around Merlin and I can help her in so many different ways. However, out of reaction, my hand goes to the hilt of my sword before I can stop myself.

Morgana, of course, notices this and arches her eyebrow and then smirks.

"Really, Arthur, what are you planning to do? Run my through?" She laughs.

I have to remind myself that she hasn't done anything wrong and that maybe, hopefully, I can change her future so that she doesn't feel the need to repeat the destruction she had before. I move my hand way quickly.

With a forced smile, I tell her, "No, of course not. My servant just didn't put my armour on correctly and everything just feels wrong."

Morgana tilts her head as she regards what I've said. "Oh here comes Gwen. She might be able to help you out with that."

Sure enough Guinevere is walking towards us. For a moment, I feel guilty because here is my wife and I am in love with Merlin. Then I remember that I have nothing to feel guilty about. This path is different than the first time around, I am not married nor do I plan on marrying her.

"Gwen, dear," Morgana starts, "could you help Arthur out with fastening his armour correctly?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Morgana, are you attending the execution this afternoon with…Father and I?" I ask her while Guinevere quickly fixes Michael's errors.

"No, I am not. I think the practice is horrid. Supposedly, all the man did was use a little magic to help some crops grow. Really, how is that a threat to Camelot, I ask you?" She looks at me as though she expects me to side with Uther, which in the past I would have done without thinking, I realize. Now at least I know what the poor man is accused of, I have to agree with Morgana. Guinevere is finished and curtseys before stepping back, keeping her eyes lowered.

"I have training with the knights right now. However, let's speak to…Father at mid-meal and see if we can change his mind," I tell Morgana. "Oh…Guinevere, thank you for the assistance with my armour."

General POV

As Arthur turns and heads to the lists, he misses the twin looks of surprise on the faces of Morgana and Guinevere. He has a lot of thinking to do. Though his main thought is when will he meet Merlin again. He really hopes it's soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Morgana and Gwen

_A/N Quick little filler _

"Oh…Guinevere, thank you for the assistance with my armour."

As Arthur turns and heads to the lists, he misses the twin looks of surprise on the faces of Morgana and Guinevere.

"Gwen, follow me."

"Yes, My Lady."

Once they were in the safety of Morgana's rooms, Morgana spoke first, "Was it just me or did you also notice a difference in Arthur? He actually agreed with me for once about an execution. Then to go on to say he and I would talk to Uther about it? Maybe all that knight's training has given him one to many hits to the head? What do you think, Gwen?"

Still in shock, Gwen quietly says, "He thanked me for helping him. He actually said the words 'Thank you'. You might be right about something being wrong. What should we do though? Who do we see about this?"

"Nothing and no one! At least not yet. We'll just keep our eyes on him for now."


	5. Chapter 5

5. A Glimpse

Well nothing Morgana or Arthur said or did during the meal with Uther could change his mind; as it was, now both of them were being forced by Uther (with help from his guards) to watch the execution. Neither of them wanted to be here but Uther has threatened to kill others if they didn't just stand there and watch.

So, as they stood watching, Morgana put her hand into Arthur for support. Arthur thinks about everything that was wrong with this and not being able to stop anything. He was also thinking that he will do anything and everything to help both Morgana and Merlin when the time came.

As these things were running through Arthur's mind, something in the crowd caught his attention. As he looked out over the pyre and the crowd, he realized that it was a mop of messy black hair and had to do everything in his power to stop himself from doing two things.

The first things was smiling, as he didn't want anyone to think that he was happy about anything in regards to the horrific event that he was being forced to (though he knew Uther was). The second thing that Arthur had to stop himself from doing was calling out Merlin's name, as a matter of fact he literally bite his tongue to prevent this from happening more than once. Arthur knew that to meet and get to know Merlin all over again, some events would have to remain the same at least somewhat.

Everyone watched as the axe came down. Morgana and Arthur had to turn their heads away. Afterwards, there was a woman, the mother of the man that Uther had just murdered, saying "A son for a son." and just as the King's guards surrounded her, she disappeared right in front of everyone. Uther was yelling out to his knights and guards to find her, but Arthur knew that they wouldn't find anything...after all, it was due t her and her attempted revenge that leads to Merlin saving his life and becoming his manservant.

Now Arthur knew what he had to do to meet Merlin for the first time all over again. However, now that his father has dismissed Morgana and him, he needed to start working on a plan that would hopefully help with keeping Morgana on the side of good. After all she was his sister and he did love her, even when she was evil and tried to destroy everything and everyone that he cared for. He had to keep reminding himself that isn't Morgana at least not yet and hopefully never again.

As the siblings walked down the corridor, Arthur stopped and turned to his sister.

"Morgana, I think we should talk," he says quietly, just as they were going to part.

"Yes, Arthur? Talk about what?"

"Not here, not now. Someone might over hear and tell the King. How about tomorrow? We could take a ride into the forest."

Morgana squinted her eyes and tilted her head as she scrutinized him for a moment before saying, "Yes, I would love a ride tomorrow. Thank you for offering."

"Until later Morgana. Thank you." He gives her a small bow and went looking for his fellow knights (most of his knights haven't been knighted yet) and his "servant of the day; after all it wasn't everyday that you had a meeting with destiny, he though with a smile. Again he didn't notice the look that Morgana was giving him as he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

6. First Meeting

The next day, Arthur was with some of the knights in the courtyard, using Michael (his "servant of the day") to hold and run with a shield as a moving target for practice. He felt awful about it but knew that was how he met Merlin for the first time.

As Michael trips, it takes a lot for Arthur to not go and help him; instead he turns around and laughs about it with the knights. As he quickly looks back to the shield as it rolls off, it is stopped by a foot and then a voice, the voice of someone very important to him. Merlin!

"Hey. Come on that's enough."

"What?"

"You've had your fun my friend." The first words that Merlin ever spoke to Arthur…little did the original Arthur know how true those words would become.

"Oh? Do I know you?" Arthur said walking forward with a smile because now he knew more about Merlin did than about himself.

"Oh, I'm Merlin."

"So I don't know you."

"No."

"Yet, you call me friend."

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I would think so."

"Yeah, I'd never have a friend that could be such an ass."

"Nor I one who could be so stupid. Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No."

"Would you like to help you?" Images of Merlin on his knees in front of him makes his eyes glaze over a bit as a slight flush rises from Arthur's neck.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why? What are you going to me?"

"You have no idea."

"Come on then, come on," Arthur taunts. As Merlin goes and takes a swing, Arthur takes his arm and twists it behind him. All the while Arthur thinks about how much better Merlin gets over the years at defending both with and without his magic.

"I could have you arrest for that."

"Who do you think you are…the King?"

"No, his son…Arthur." Arthur hears Merlin moan. Then the knights that were with him grab Merlin and take him to the dungeons before Arthur can stop them.

{| : ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ( : |}

As Morgana entered her rooms, she noticed that Gwen was there cleaning up.

"Something is going on! First he stands up to Uther at lunch yesterday and then says "thank you" after inviting me for a ride outside of the castle today," Morgana voicing her thoughts out loud.

"I am assuming you are speaking of Prince Arthur, My Lady."

"Yes, of course. Who else would I be speaking of? No don't answer that," she laughs.

"Do you think we should tell someone, maybe the King?"

"No! Not him, who knows what Uther would do to him. He might think Arthur was enchanted. What about Gaius? Maybe he would know what was going on? After all Arthur is being nice, polite and even standing up to the king for what he believes in…"

Just then both women hear a commotion out in the courtyard. As they look out they can see Arthur fighting with a dark haired boy. That seems familiar to her somehow.

"Never mind," Morgana says as she continues to watch. "He seems back to normal now."

{| : ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ( : |}

Later that evening Gaius came to speak with the king about releasing Merlin from the dungeons. The King wasn't cooperating so Arthur suggested some time in the stocks and Uther agreed to that request. Just as Gaius left the room, a messenger entered to inform them that Lady Helen had arrived and even though Arthur's first thoughts were to run her through with his sword (as he knew it wasn't Lady Helen after all) he knew he needed her and her plans to get his father to appoint Merlin as his manservant.


	7. Chapter 7

August 13, 2014

7. The Day that Destiny Restarted

The next day, Arthur went to keep his eye on Merlin while he was in the stocks just to make sure that no one tossed potatoes at him…after all he didn't want him hurt. As Arthur was hidden behind a merchant's stall, he watched and listened to what had to have been Merlin's first meeting with Guinevere. As he did so he heard Gwen (as she told Merlin to call her) say, "Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."

"Oh, why? I could beat him."

"Oh, you think? Because you don't look like one of those big muscley type of fellows."

"Thanks."

Arthur chuckles to himself. Gwen rambles on some more about how he, himself, was one of those rough, tough, save the world types of men. Then Merlin surprises him by saying that he is in disguise.

"Really, Merlin." Arthur thinks Merlin should be more careful about that. However, Gwen laughs as though Merlin has told a joke and that's when Arthur begins to realize that why it was so easy for Merlin to be able to hid his abilities. He was just so sweet, friendly, and kind that no one would think that he was a warlock. He also remembers Merlin confessing to being a sorcerer once to save Gwen and that he, himself, thought it was a joke and a lie to save her. After all, his father always taught that all sorcerers were evil.

Gwen leaves as the kids come back Arthur continues to stand guard. When the guards come to finally release Merlin, he heads to the castle to see if Morgana is ready for their ride.

{| : ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ( : |}

As they got to a clearing in the forest, a short ways from the castle, Arthur called for a halt. The knights that had come with him and Morgana moved away to stand guard and to give them privacy.

"What is this about, Arthur?"

"It's been a while since we've had a private chat. How have you been, Morgana? Are you still having nightmares?"

"I'm fine. My nightmare are still happening but the draughts that Gaius provide help some. Sometimes they just feel so real."

"That's good, that the draughts help. You know if you ever want to talk about them, I am here for you, Morgana. I will always take you seriously. I feel as though you are my sister. If there is anything I can do for you, you just have to ask."

"Thank you, Arthur. That's very sweet of you. I have a question for you who was that dark haired boy you were taunting in the courtyard yesterday? He seems familiar to me."

"Oh, he's new, his name is Merlin. He is someone Gaius knows. Why?"

"Like I said he seems vaguely familiar, like I have seen him before."

"Maybe you dreamt of someone who looks like him. This is the first time he's been to Camelot…actually, it is the first time he has even left his village."

"Oh, you must have chatted with him for a bit if you know about him. Isn't he a little out of your station, Arthur?"

"There is just something about him, Morgana that makes you want to know more. He might not be a noble but I kn...have a feeling that is or will be someone that you and I can trust. I hope to see more of him around."

Morgana looks at Arthur with a bit of curiosity and wonder in her eyes as she has never heard him say anything nice (really) about peasants. "I"m beginning to think there is something about you, Arthur too. Tell me what is going on with you. You don't seem like your normal self. I mean you are sticking up to Uther and you seem to like the new peasant boy..."

Looking around at the position of the knights to make sure that they are far enough not to overhear he tells her, "Don't tell anyone else but I don't feel that all magic users are evil...I think Uther started a cycle that has to come to an end before anything can get better. He attacks magic users and then they attack us for attacking them which just makes Uther attack them harder. Unfortunately, non-magic users are also getting killed in the cross fire...either just for knowing someone who is a sorcerer or because someone has an issue with them and tells the king who only needs to hear the words before putting them to death. It all has to stop. As for Merlin...I like his attitude, he had no idea who I was and even when he did, he didn't care. He was standing up for someone he didn't know just because he believed he was right. Now don't get me wrong, I don't want everyone calling me names and such but with him it seemed correct. I hope that I get to know him better if he is staying around. If he'll even forgive me. I might have to apologize."

"I hope he does too, Arthur. I think he'd be good for you. Especially, if you are thinking of saying you're sorry. I can''t remember the last time you did that!"

The siblings talk for a while more before deciding to head back to get ready for the nights entertainment.

{| : ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ( : |}

As Mary Collins disguised as Lady Helen started singing, from the corner of his eye Arthur watched as Merlin noticed how everyone was falling asleep and quickly covered his ears. Arthur had stuffed cotton in his ears earlier and while the song was muffled he could still hear it. He was still sleepy but not asleep like the other people in the room; Merlin on the other hand seemed to be wide awake. Arthur figured this had to be due to his magic and then Arthur closed his eyes with just the tiniest slit remaining open so he could watch.

Merlin was holding his arm out when his eyes flashed the most amazing gold color Arthur had ever seen; then the chandelier feel onto Mary Collins breaking her spells and changing her back into herself and everyone started waking up. (Arthur took this time to remove the cotton from his ears.)

Just then Mary hurled a knife at Arthur and before he could react Merlin was hauling out of harms way.

"You've just saved my son's life. You must be rewarded," Uther was saying.

"Oh, no, Sire. It's perfectly alright."

"Nonsense. You will be given a position of honour in the Royal Household. You will be Prince Arthur's manservant."

Everyone was clapping at this announcement, except Merlin and Arthur but for different reasons. With one look at Merlin, you could tell he didn't want the position but couldn't refuse the King. While Arthur was looking pleased and happy.

"Now," Arthur thought, "Everything is starting to falling into place. As Freya said, 'Destiny'."

Chapter 8


End file.
